


A3! Horsefics

by mistdevilstoast



Category: A3!
Genre: F/M, Haha horsey go brr, Horse AU, Horseharem, I think the first chapter is angst?, Pspspsps horsey~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistdevilstoast/pseuds/mistdevilstoast
Summary: This is how I 'attack' people who make cursed horse editstaru was turned into a horse. You went back in time to try and help him. That’s it.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Horsefic #1

_Hm… still no reply. He would usually respond instantly, so something must be wrong. I have to check on him._

__

__

You heard a knocking on your door. Who could it be? Well, of course you’d know by now, who else but your dear Itaru. You opened the door, and to your surprise, a horse was standing right outside. Yes, a horse. But just by looking at it, you knew it was your beloved gamer. As a horse. Neighing. You have no idea what you’re supposed to do?

You went around asking your closest friends if they knew anything about it. Only one answer.

_“It’s a curse, [name], and there is no way to undo this curse at this time. The only way for him to be human is if you go back in time, before he was cursed, and prevent him from getting cursed. But of course, there is a catch. You can’t tell anyone you’re from the future. If you do that…you won’t be able to come back.”_

__

__

You did what you needed to do. You traveled back in time to save him. But when you arrived, you saw a familiar boy crying.

“What’s wrong,” you asked, and the boy looked up at you, sniffing.

“My friend just disappeared…” the boy answered through tears. “She’s just…gone!”

“What did she look like?”

The boy pointed at you.

Then it hit you. This boy was your childhood friend who suddenly moved away in the middle of the year. You two were very close, inseparable. You remember falling for him back then. Adorable little thing you were. The sobbing mess you had been when you found out he was moving away.

What was his name again?

…

It…

Itaru…?

It’s not him, is it? It couldn’t be. But…you knew it was him, didn’t you? Of course you did. You’re his future girlfriend, after all, and apparently also childhood friends.

He cried nonstop. You didn’t know if you should tell him. You just don’t want to see him cry any longer. Crouching down next to him, you whispered…

“I’m right here. It’s me, [name]. Itaru-kun, I’m sorry~”

He turned his head, staring in shock. He held out his arms to hug you, but you broke a rule. What will be the consequences of it, you wondered. And like that, your body faded from existence.

_So that’s how it is. I couldn’t do anything. I’ve messed up real bad, and I can’t go back either… Itaru, I’m really sorry…_


	2. Horsefic #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horsetaru looks for his crush with a horse genie

No one expects a seemingly normal girl to fall in love with a horse, especially one with a fedora. What is this? They were so shocked. There were many good guys out there who liked her, but she decided to go with a horse?

‘*sigh* why couldn’t she be with me?’ A stinky gaymer thought. He had been in love with her since middle school.

He was granted a wish by genie horsumi, and he wished to become a horse. An idiot, as most people would call him.

Now, horsetaru and horsumi set out on an adventure to find the girl again, and make her fall for him.

Along the way, he met many men, who also wished to become horses, and they helped each other through everything. But…

When they found the girl, she was a horse. It was fine, but the other human-turned-horses were going after her as well. That was a problem.

“Hey, I was here first!” The fedora horse, horsekazu neighed.

“Well I love her most!” Horsetsumu argued.

“No me!”

“No, I am sure I love her most!”

“But she loves me most!”

And while they argued, horsetaku fell off a cliff and disappeared.

There is no happy ending.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I’m dying asgfjoyf  
> Hahahahaha I can’t—  
> I’m sorry about this, taku was terribly annoying


	3. Horsetaru #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple wish to find horsetaru, the beloved horse

Itaru... how are you a human again? Haven’t you had enough already? I’ve had enough! Please...free me from this nightmare...from this horseless world!

I’ve traveled through all these worlds, looking for my beloved horsetaru. He was the horse of my dreams, and I must find him. It doesn’t matter if it takes an eternity...as long as I can be with him, my beloved horse.

I have never loved anyone as much as I loved him. I will even become a horse for him. I will...become a horse for him...

I know you’re waiting somewhere out there, and I will find you no matter what. Wait just a bit longer, my dear horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with the least effort I could. No one deserves a better one than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Pspspsps horsey~  
> A “sister” of mine caused this.  
> Yes, I’m talking to you, Taku.


End file.
